1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication network switch device between communication systems, which coordinates with a cable telephony network and an internet to transmit audio and data information. More specifically, the present invention integrates a multitude of short-range wireless network systems (for example Bluetooth wireless network system and 802.11 wireless local area network system, etc.), a cable telephony network and an internet telephony system for communication between two different mobile communication devices which are within power ranges of their own communication network switch devices, and instead of use of a long-range wireless communication system for communication between a mobile communication device and a cable telephony and an internet telephony such that a cable telephony network system and an internet telephony system can be sufficiently employed for communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with H.323 and SIP communication protocols, audio and data information can be real-time transmitted in an internet to form an internet telephony system. When terminals of two mobile communication devices communicate with each other, in accordance with existing techniques, requiring a long-range wireless network system (for example GSM, CDMA, 3G systems, etc.) as their communication route. However, the short-range wireless network system, cable telephony network and the internet telephony system are widely used at the present time. Using the communication network switch device as a communication channel, and associating with the above systems, it is possible to create a new communication route between the terminals of two mobile communication devices when communicating with each other.